


Yes, Daddy

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Harry Potter, Butch Ginny, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Daddy, Femdom, Gender Exploration, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, POV Female Character, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Ginny is comfortable as a woman. She's also comfortable wearing clothes that some people might say are for men. She also really likes when her boyfriend calls her daddy.





	Yes, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the HP Daddy fest for the prompt by Dracobaby: Butch!Ginny exploring her gender presentation finds that she quite likes being called daddy thank you very much.
> 
> I've never written Harry/Ginny before, but I couldn't resist a prompt which had Daddy Ginny (and also called for pegging :D)

The first time Ginny cut her hair, she felt liberated. 

She had grown tired of her red locks hanging around her head like a suffocating blanket, and had hacked the lengths off by her own wand. She looked in the mirror afterwards, expecting to hate it, but instead she liked what she saw. She took herself to a proper barber to make the cut look decent, and had come away with a faux hawk which she couldn’t stop running her fingers through. 

Her mother had looked horrified when she’d seen it, and cried, “you look like a boy! Why would you cut your pretty hair off?”

But Ginny didn’t think short hair made her any less pretty, and even if it did, she shouldn’t be judged by the length of her hair and the attractiveness of her face. Her brothers all had short hair, aside from Bill, and none of them get disappointed looks or told they didn’t look pretty enough. 

Harry, on the other hand, had beamed at the sight of Ginny when he saw her new haircut. 

“You look radiant! It suits you a lot,” Harry had said. Ginny could have shaved her head and Harry would still have said it looked good. 

It wasn’t that Harry wasn’t genuine, but rather he was so supportive of Ginny that he’d accept her no matter what. 

So when Ginny started to dress in more traditionally masculine clothes, Harry went shopping with her and gave her suggestions and advice in the changing rooms. 

Hermione had asked Ginny if she considered trans or non-binary, but that wasn’t the case. Ginny simply didn’t see why she had to limit her style and looks to what society said suited her gender. Yes, she liked the colour pink, Pygmy puffs, and unicorns, but she also liked short hair, plaid shirts, baggy jeans and rough-housing in mud. Clothes from men’s sections made Ginny feel powerful, like she was saying a big ‘fuck you’ to society; not to mention that they were comfy and they looked good. 

Ron had had his own reservations. “So are you a lesbian? You’ve got to let Harry down easily.”

“No, I’m not a lesbian,” Ginny had told him hotly. “How do you know Hermione isn’t a lesbian? Or are you saying lesbians are all butch, and all butch women _have_ to be lesbian?”

Ron had spluttered awkwardly after that, and slunk away shamefully for being called out. 

The worst incident had been with a reporter with the Daily Prophet, who’d cornered Ginny after a Holyhead Harpies match. 

“Miss Weasley, your boyfriend has recently come out as bisexual. Is that why you’re dressing like a boy? Because you don’t want him to leave you for a man?” 

Ginny had screeched at the journalist for his appalling biphobia, and told him to quote her on that in his article. 

Because while it was true that Harry was bisexual, Ginny didn’t style herself like she did to appease him. Everything Ginny did, she did it for herself, and Harry would adore her no matter what she looked like. 

Harry was everything she could ask for in a boyfriend, devoted to her while still respecting her independence and strength. He didn’t treat her like a damsel in distress, and after they began exploring their sexuality together, Ginny discovered she very much liked to be dominant in the bedroom. 

Harry had welcome that with open arms, submitting beautifully to her. Harry was happiest when he was on his knees, worshiping Ginny’s body with his tongue. He thrived off the praise she gave him in return. 

Currently, Harry was bound to their bed with black straps of silk around his wrists and ankles, and a diamante-based plug in his arse. His cock was hard and had been for some time--he wasn’t allowed to come without permission. 

“Say it, Baby,” Ginny purred, running the soft strips of the flogger down Harry’s chest. “Tell me what I like to hear.”

“_Daddy_.”

The word fell from Harry’s pretty lips, and Ginny shivered. 

There was something about Harry calling her daddy which made Ginny’s insides sing with pleasure. Perhaps it was the trust and love that Harry must feel towards her to call her that, or the fact that being Harry’s daddy meant he gave his permission for her to look after him, discipline him when needed, and welcomed her control. 

Being called mummy didn’t fit right with Ginny, perhaps feeling softer than she wanted to feel. But daddy--that felt right. 

“Good boy,” Ginny said, smiling. She ran a hand over one of her breasts, pinching her nipple. 

Harry groaned and strained against his bindings. “Please don’t tease me, Daddy.”

“No? I want to play, Baby, and you’re a little too tied up to help me. But maybe if you ask me really nicely, I’ll fuck you.”

“Yes, yes, please fuck me,” Harry urged. 

“Please fuck me _what_?” Ginny prompted, running the strips from the flogger over Harry’s thighs and prick. 

Harry shivered. “Please fuck me, Daddy. I want it so badly, and I’ll be so, _so_ good for you, I swear.”

“I know you will be, Baby,” Ginny said, tutting. “Lucky for you, I really want to fuck your tight, little arse too. Do you want to go little, medium or large today?”

“You choose, Daddy.”

Ginny smiled at the answer. Of course she wouldn’t push Harry if he requested a small dildo, but if he gave her permission to choose then that meant he was happy with any size. 

Opening their toy box, Ginny hovered her fingers over a selection of dildos before choosing a bright pink seven inch one. She put on the strap-on harness and attached the dildo to it, flicking the little switch which made it vibrate. 

She groaned as the base of the toy pressed firmly against her clit, the vibrations sending little waves of pleasure through her body every second. She spread a generous amount of lube on the dildo, and pulled the plug out of Harry. 

“Such a gorgeous hole, so hungry for my cock,” Ginny said lowly, pushing two fingers inside Harry. “Ready, Baby?”

Harry nodded eagerly. “Please, Daddy, please fuck me. Fuck me with your cock.”

Ginny smiled, releasing the silk ties from Harry’s ankles so she could push his knees to his chest. She pushed the head of the dildo into him, the movement grinding her clit even more against the strap-on. 

Harry’s eyes had fluttered shut, his head thrown back in pleasure. He was gorgeous, and Ginny couldn’t get enough of him. 

She bucked her hips harder, faster, riding the wonderful vibrating pressure against her clit while making sure to nail Harry’s prostate as often as she could. His breathless moans, and cries of _daddy_ made Ginny know she was succeeding. She wasn’t surprised--she was damn good in bed. 

“I want you to come from my cock alone,” Ginny said, her words stilted as pleasure began to override her. “Come on my cock, Baby, be a good boy for Daddy.”

Harry cried out, his entire body trembling as he came, shooting white come over his stomach. Ginny slid her finger through it, bringing the digit to Harry’s mouth which he eagerly lapped clean. 

Ginny’s eyes fell shut then as her own orgasm hit her, the vibrations against her clit finally too much. She let out a breathless moan, bucking her hips in a wild motion until she could take no more. 

She collapsed against Harry’s torso, reaching a shaky hand down to switch off the vibrating toy. 

“You good, Baby?” she asked, placing a kiss to Harry’s chest.

“Never better,” Harry said. “You?”

“I’m wonderful,” Ginny said. “But I’m sticky and I need a shower.”

Harry laughed, crinkling his nose. “Yeah, me too.”

“Come on then,” Ginny said, releasing Harry’s bindings. “Let’s go get cleaned up. Or let’s go get a little more dirty, and then get clean.”

Harry grinned. “I like the way you think. I’ll be right there, Daddy.”


End file.
